


The Negotiation

by Teatime101



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Negotiations, Random & Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime101/pseuds/Teatime101
Summary: Sokka and Toph strike a deal, but Toph drives a hard bargain.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Negotiation

“Are you fucking crazy?!”

“No, I’m rational.” The blind earth bender leaned back in her chair, rocking on the two back legs. She kept her hands out in front of her on the table, splayed and touching at the fingertips. Sokka thinks she’s trying to intimidate him, as if she isn’t enough already. “Seven copper pieces isn’t gonna cut it, Snoozles.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sokka  _ groans _ . Like  _ really  _ groans. The type that comes from the back of his throat, booming his frustrations out loud. “You’re already making me pay double of what I could pay if I just went out and got one myself.”

“But the thing is Snoozles,” Toph ceases her rocking, and leans forward, getting in Sokka’s face. “ _ This _ ”, she gestures to the topic at hand, “is right here. Why go out of your way to get it?”

Sokka looks outside the window, to the windy and rainy streets of Republic City. Toph’s right, of course, it’s  _ miserable _ outside. The sky is full of condensed clouds, rain can be heard tapping on the glass of the window, and even the people walking the streets seem to be in a damp mood. Under any other circumstances there would be no question, Sokka would be happy to walk down from the little apartment he and Toph share and take a stroll. But of course, the spirits picked  _ today _ of all days to be gloomy.

“Ok, fine,” Sokka concedes. “Seven copper pieces  _ and _ I’ll throw in a sparring match.”

Toph stares at him dum-founded, as if he has just given her the most stupid offer in the world.

“Why would I want a chance to kick your ass when I could do it anytime I want anyway?”

“Okayyy…” Sokka drawls, unfazed to Toph’s insults. He’s used to them by now. “ _ Ten _ copper pieces. Oh! And a foot rub!”

Toph considers this. She taps her pointer finger against her chin, head slightly tilted back, seemingly in thought. Sokka thinks he’s got this in the bag, that Toph will accept the cash and the foot massage without another inner-thought. But Toph drives a hard bargain. 

“Now you’re getting somewhere,” Toph finally responds. “A good foot rub  _ does  _ sound intriguing…”

Sokka only nods approvingly, encouraging her to make, what he thinks, the  _ right  _ decision. He reaches his hand out, prepared to claim his prize.

“Although..”

Sokka swiftly retracts his hand, pretending to smooth back the side of his Warrior’s Wolf Tale, hoping Toph hasn’t already noticed his eagerness. After sitting through countless worldly meetings, Sokka has picked up a thing or two when it comes to negotiations. So, he puts on his best poker face, even though it has no real effect on Toph, it helps Sokka get into the moment. He tires to steady out his heart beat, attempting to be nothing but calm, cool and collective.

“A back rub couldn’t hurt. Actually fuck that, I want a full body massage! Snoozles you can be my personally masseuse for the rest of the day. And maybe some of that Green tea that you picked up from the Jasmine Dragon last time you were in Ba Singe Se? Yup, definitely some tea. And could you also-”

The calm, cool, collectiviness flies out the window.

“Pfft! You know what Toph? You can kiss my a-”

“Sokka! For shame!” Toph gasps in false distress. Fanning her hand over her head like a pompous noble woman who has just heard the most foul language known to man-kind. “You kiss your Gran-Gran with that mouth?”

“Oh, put a sock in it Toph!”

She grins back at him, “Can’t. Don’t own any socks.”

“Well- Well…” Sokka stammers, attempting to salvage whatever dignity he has left. “Put a foot in it then!” is apparently the best retort he has.

“Spirits...What are you twelve?”

“On a scale from one to ten? Yea, sounds about right.”

“A scale measuring what? Stupidity?”

“ _ No!  _ A scale measuring  _ awesomeness. _ ”

“Whatever helps you snooze at night Snoozles.” Toph looks absolutely satisfied, satisfied to have Sokka riled up this much. He can tell from the one perfectly arched eyebrow she has slightly raised and the sadistic smile her mouth sports.

“How about this,” Sokka tries again in the hopes of at least finding somewhat of a middle ground. “ _ Fifteen _ copper pieces, no more no less. I’ll oblige your request of a full body massage, served with tea of course. And after that we can get nice and cozy and snuggle on the couch. I’ll even pour you a nice glass of fire whiskey. How does that sound?” 

Despite popular belief, Toph Beifong is a cuddler. Though she would  _ never _ under  _ any  _ circumstances to it, and Sokka values his life too dearly to ever accuse her of such a thing. But Sokka doesn’t really need to confirm his thoughts with her anyway, he knows by the way she sleeps on his chest and intertwines her legs with his. Or when she tucks her tiny body under Sokka’s broad shoulders when they sit on the couch. Although, accusing her of her secret love for cuddling might be worth seeing the blush that would surely imprint on her cheeks, before she pulverizes him into oblivion. 

Toph, once again leans back in her seat, hands behind her head, feet propped up on the table, and at complete ease, a stark contrast from Sokka’s agitated and exasperated mood. Toph shrugs, “You know, I’ve never really been a day drinker.”

Sokka raises a questioning eyebrow, one that Toph can’t see but Sokka is sure she can somehow feel. “What about yesterday at Aang and Katara’s?” Sokka asks.

Toph’s feet immediately drop to the floor and she seems genuinely offended, “That was  _ brunch! _ ”

A moment of silence.

“Can we throw stuff at people from off the balcony after?” Toph asks sweetly, and it is almost enough to melt Sokka’s heart.

“Toph, remember what happened last time?”

“Damn assault guidelines,” Toph growls under her breath. “Who signed off on that law anyway?”

“Um, you did.”

“Well who in Agni’s name decided to let the  _ blind _ girl sign off on important papers?!”

“Uh...You?”

The shared silence is once again reinstated until-

“Double or nothing!”

“...”

“Triple!”

“...”

“QUADTROUPLE?!”

“Nope. Sorry.”

Sokka throws his hands in the air and lets them useless drop down, “What? Why? I’ve met  _ all _ your demands.”

“You think that’s all of my demands? Trust me Sokka, I got a whole list in my head.”

“What more could you possibly want?!”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”

“ _ Uhhh. _ Toph you are  _ infuriating!” _

“You love it.”

“I know,” he admits. It’s not worth the energy denying it. She’d know he was lying anyway.

“Look at it Sokka,” she waves the prize right below his nose giving him a good look at the trophy. “It’s basically asking no-  _ begging _ for you to take it.” She senses his heart beat pick up immensely, and it’s then that she knows she’s got him. “Come on Sokka. You know you want it.”

He licks his licks, entranced.  _ Hypnotized. _ Toph dangles it in front of him as if she’s lurring in a hippo-bear with honey, which essentially has the equivalent effect on Sokka. 

Without even thinking, “Fine. I’ll do anything you want,” Sokka says without breaking eye contact with his new prize possession.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Sokka confirms without even looking at her, eyes on the prize. If he  _ had _ been looking, he would have recognized the mischievous glint her eyes that always meant trouble, usually for him. 

Toph smirks, “I knew you’d come around. So here are my demands…”

Toph continues to list all of her outrageous demands but Sokka can’t really hear her. He’s too busy thinking of the  _ thing _ placed right below his nose. He takes a sharp inhale, getting a good whiff of its contents. The hot and heady flavour is rolling off of it in steam and Sokka can only  _ imagine _ what it will taste like if it’s anything similar to it’s delectable aroma. 

He delicately transfers the item from Toph’s tiny hand to his larger one, and brings it to his mouth. He opens his mouth wide preparing for the moment the contents touch his taste buds. He’s knocked from his momentary strance when some of Toph’s words in the background of the moment register through his brain. Words like ‘ _ bedroom’  _ and ‘ _ hand-cuffs’ _ and-

“Wait..What?!”

“You heard me.”

Sokka just stares at her. He really doesn’t know what to say. A part of him is excited by the proposition. The other part, not so much…

“I’ll do anything  _ but _ that.”

“ _ Come onnnn,”  _ Toph pushes her bottom lip out into a pout, in a very un-like Toph manner. She rarely pouts, only when she  _ really  _ wants something. And she knows Sokka can never resist her pouty face, she can feel the effects of it through the stone floor.

“Okay, okay..I’ll do it.”

Toph immediately perks up and rises from her chair, making a beeline for the bedroom. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom in ten minutes.”

She’s almost out of the kitchen before a thought occurs to Sokka.

“Toph.”

Toph only hums happily in response, still making her way towards the bedroom.

“Did you save this piece for me?”

Toph stops in her tracks and sighs before turning back around towards his direction, “Yea. You got me.”

Sokka’s heart swells with happiness. To think that  _ Toph _ , of all people, had saved a slice especially for him. It’s a small gesture, but still a gesture! And that’s considered  _ a lot _ coming from Toph. Even if she did put him through hell, she still always had the intent of giving it to Sokka and he couldn’t be happier-

“It came super fast and it reminded me of you!” she announces before skipping away.

_ Dammit Toph. _

He huffs, “This pizza better be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head at 3 A.M. last night so I decided to write it down and I ended up really liking it! Not sure if pizza exists in the ATLA universe but I guess for the sake of this fic I'm gonna assume it does... Anyways, if you decided to read all the way through, a million thank yous :) I'm still kinda new to this whole writing thing so feel free to let me know what I can improve on or if there's something that you liked lol


End file.
